Isle of the Dead (quest)
Overview Summary #Seek out Nerashi's Squad. #Hunt down the undead that escaped from the First City. They are drawn to human settlements. #Clear the ancient undead from Issnur Isles. You have 4...0 of 4 groups remaining. #Purge the ancient undead from Mehtani Keys. You have 3...0 of 3 groups remaining. #See First Spear Dehvad for your reward. Obtained from :First Spear Dehvad in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Nightfall Character :Jokanur Diggings (mission) Reward :*1,000 XP :*100 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"I don't know if you heard, but undead that were sealed within the First City are now roaming the countryside! This is terrible. We have to track them down before someone gets hurt. If a Kournan or Vabbian got killed on Istani soil... well it would be bad. Really bad. The problem is we don't know where they are. A fellow Sunspear, Nerashi, has left with a squad for the Cliffs of Dohjok to investigate. They might have more information. If you can, go help them hunt down these undead." ::Accept: "Hunting undead? Groovy!" ::Reject: "Don't I need some special weapon to fight undead?" Intermediate Dialogue (Nerashi) :"That was close! Thanks for your help! We found some undead in this area and put them to peace. They aren't that hard to find, once you know where to look. They yearn for life, so are drawn to human settlements and buildings. We've been checking all the farms and villages out here. We have this area under control. Could your team check the Issnur Isles and Mehtani Keys? Good luck!" Reward Dialogue :"It's amazing no one got hurt! Elder Suhl was pretty upset. He says Kormir is responsible since she's been poking around the ruins of Fahranur. He nearly dragged her in front of the council to answer for it. You managed to get things under control quickly so I am sure everything will be all right. But the fun never stops around here. A ship from Cantha, of all places, just docked. It's rumored to be carrying servants of Balthazar... the Zaishen." Followup :Bad Tide Rising Walkthrough In the Cliffs of Dohjok, just east of the quarry you'll find Nerashi, Lonai, Rojis, and Ahtok fighting off a small band of undead. After defeating them, proceed southeast to Beknur Harbor and simply follow the quest marker to clear off the undead. The undead are usually in groups of 4 Ancient Undeads with a mixture of different professions. Due to the proximity of mobs in the associated areas, be careful that you do not aggro more than you can handle. Notes *Keep in mind that, unlike most outposts in Istan, Beknur Harbor and Kodlonu Hamlet have a maximum party size of 8. *Taking the quest The Lone Raider can also help with this as it gives you four level 10 monks to heal you. Trivia *The Accept option is likely taken from Ash's quote in the movie, Army of Darkness. *The quest's name, "Isle of the Dead", is also the name of a book by Roger Zelazny. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points